Scared
by Prii
Summary: Continuação de 'Love Song'. Por que algumas histórias merecem um final feliz!
1. Scared

**Scared** - (Tiago Iorc)

.

.

" **Every time I close my eyes**

**This pain is killing me**

**And I try to take it down**

**Put my feet back on the ground**

**Just to know you're still with me**

**Just remember girl**

**Although it's easier to say goodbye**

**Feels like a bullet in my heart**

**To know we're throwing away the good times, because**

**Everybody is scared sometimes. "**

" Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos

Esta dor está me matando

E eu tento acabar com ela

Colocar meus pés de volta no chão

Apenas para saber que você ainda está comigo

Apenas se lembre, garota

Embora seja mais fácil dizer adeus

Parece um tiro no meu coração

Saber que estamos jogando fora os bons momentos, por que

Todo mundo tem medo às vezes. "

* * *

E nesse inconseqüente e egoísta capricho de mantê-la atrás da linha do que era são com o que era proibido, ele a incentivou. Ela insistiu, desconsiderando o mal que aquilo lhe causaria. Eles erraram. Muito. Juntos.

No início, era uma espécie de brincadeira – de mal gosto, mas uma brincadeira. Uma espécie de 'inocente' consolo, um exemplo típico de boa ação. Um belo e galanteador moço dando uma chance para uma pobre coitada. Cenas típicas de novela; roteiro de filme holywoodiano ganhador de prêmios e de melhor bilheteria – besteira.

Besta; foi como ficou o coração da pobre Kagome ou o pouco que sobrou do mesmo. Besteira; era a palavra que Inuyasha repetia incontáveis vezes a si mesmo, como se desse modo algo se alterasse. Não se alterou.

Ele enrugava o rosto, contorcia os músculos para o simples e menor ser que ousasse passar por ele e/ou o encarar, para quem sabe esquecer o sorriso dela. Estourava os tímpanos com o alto som que provinha do fone de ouvido, para enterrar na memória a voz melodiosa dela.

Tudo em vão. Não importava o quanto tentasse – arduamente ou deslavadamente – não conseguia. Talvez, bem lá no fundinho mesmo, nem realmente queria.

Era só uma mera moça boba... e linda. Ingênua... e misteriosa. Inexperiente... carinhosa e inesquecível. Todo maldito pensamento se voltava à ela, tal como um cachorro volta feliz trazendo ao seu dono à felpuda bola em busca do tão precioso afego que lhe fora prometido e pré- estabelecido. Toda maldita crítica SEMPRE teimava em trazer consigo um elogio.

Droga, não havia qualquer tipo de emoção no contrato! Droga era só mais uma cama que visitara, mais um noite agitada e proveitosa... era só mais uma. Ou deveria ser. Por alguma razão ainda não intitulada não era capaz de explicar o porquê desses pensamentos sem tino.

Alguém como ele não se apaixonava, ele nem sabia do que se tratava. Sempre fora acostumado a vê-las como um brinquedo, pois não era assim que também o viam, como um objeto intessante e para passar o tempo? Sim, seus atos tinham motivo e nome.

Ações com fundamento? Não, não eram. Mas ninguém poderia acusá-lo por atos irracionais. Ele fora uma vítima, e ela também. Diferentes circustâncias, mesmo destinos e finais. Ironia ou acaso?

Ele se identificara com sua inocência e pureza – pois as mesmas lhe foram brutalmente dilaceradas. Eles não sabiam como e muito menos por que, mas na cumplicidade de seus sofrimentos deu-se vazão a algo muito maior. Um sentimento muito maior.

Não houvera palavras doces, gestos grandiosos ou pequenos de amor. Só a delicadeza na hora de amá-la pois ele sabia que não poderia ser diferente. Não houvera promessas a longo prazo, apenas olhares vazios e pesarosos que lhe suplicavam por um próximo e último encontro.

Era como um tiro no peito. Dolorido e fatal. Saber que a tinha com muita afeição – não, não usaremos a palavra amor, ainda – mas que não permaneceriam juntos por que todo mundo têm medo às vezes.

Medo. Medo dos sentimentos que viria a nutrir. Das palavras doces e das promessas que iria proferir. Dos gestos grandiosos e pequenos de amor que faria. É – medo – do futuro e de suas proezas inimagináveis.

**

* * *

**Oii :D

Tudo bem?

O porquê desse capítulo? Bem, é uma **tentativa** de uma espécie de continuação... Bem, é tudo culpa da **Vitória** (Gabi para os íntimos) e da **K-Chan** (Ximi) que fizeram a minha cabeça. Eu realmente não tinha planos de continuá-la, mas sabe né, o que não fazemos por nossas amiguinhas? xD

Então, ficou bom? Espero que sim, se alguém comentar eu vou ficar tão feliz! Se não ficou, bem, pode ir bater nelas e que a culpa é todinha delas (quer dizer, minha também, afinal, fui eu quem escreveu... mas isso não vem ao caso! :x)

Sobre ' Negócio de Risco' : Bem como meu computador me odeia e não tem o hábito de funcionar (ele nem mesmo liga ¬¬'), eu realmente não sei quando vai sair. Eu já comecei a escrever, mas como não disponho de muito tempo pode-se prever que vá demorar alguns dias, semaninhas... até que tudo se normalize! Mas o capítulo sai sim, viu gente!

Beeijoo :3


	2. This Love

**This Love** - (Maroon 5)

.

.

**" I tried my best to feed her appetite **

**Keep her coming every night **

**So hard to keep her satisfied **

**Kept playing love like it was just a game **

**Pretending to feel the same **

**Then turn around and leave again**

**And make sure everything's alright **

**My pressure on her hips **

**Seeking my fingertips **

**To every inch of you**

**Cause I know that's what you want me to do. ****"**

" Eu fiz de tudo pra saciar o apetite dela

Fazê-la chegar ao orgasmo toda noite

Difícil deixá-la satisfeita

Continuava brincando de amar como se fosse apenas um jogo

Fingindo sentir o mesmo

Para então dar a volta e sumir de novo

E me certificar de que está tudo certo

Minha pressão sobre seus quadris

Percorrendo cada parte de seu corpo com as pontas de meus dedos

Porque eu sei que é isso que você quer que eu faça. "

* * *

Inuyasha acordara sozinho aquela manhã.

Não estranhou consideravelmente o fato, massageou os olhos e bocejou. Não estranhar não significava categoricamente, que não se importava. Importava-lhe muito, mais do que o aconselhado, mais do que realmente desejava.

Sentou-se na cama, mais um longo bocejo pode ser ouvido e músculos fortes sendo flexionados. Seus olhos antes sonolentos se tornaram ávidos enquanto procurava o despertador na escrivaninha ao lado ou qualquer indício de hora.

O que odiava mais, além de estar totalmente desorientado, era o fato de saber que sempre ao abrir os olhos ela não estaria mais lá. Que Kikyo não estaria mais lá.

Simples como uma transação comercial, ele lhe prestava serviços e ela lhe dava um pouco de atenção. Era idiotice acreditar quem aquilo se bastaria; que um dia fosse mudar. Era inútil esperar que um acordasse um dia com ela em seus braços.

_- O que foi? - perguntou a garota que se olhava minuciosamente no espelho do banheiro em busca de alguma impossível imperfeição. A mesma garota que antes estivera deitada na cama, com apenas um lençol envolvendo seu esguio corpo e seus cabelos, agora molhados de suor, escorrendo por suas costas. - Pensei que já tivéssemos acabado._

_- Por que não fica? - Não desviou sua atenção perdida em um ponto qualquer, para a mulher. – Para variar. – Complementou irônico._

_Kikyo virou os olhos, passou os dedos pelos cabelos tentando em vão alinhá-los já que não havia um pente. Passou alguns minutos calada, concentrada em sua tarefa, para em seguida falar._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ele sentiu seus músculos enrijecerem. Passou a encará-la._

_Ela apenas sorriu divertida, com longos passos se dirigiu a cama. Graciosamente ela se abaixou e pôs-se a engatinhar sobre a mesma, para enfim, enrolar seus braços pelo pescoço dele, envolvendo-o em um beijo lento, amargo._

_- Você sabe do que eu estou falando... - Disse Inuyasha se separando bruscamente, quase a derrubando da cama._

_A garota virou o rosto suspirando pesadamente. Ele já estava a aborrecendo._

_- Você está exagerando... toda essa cena, e para que?_

_- Você sabe muito bem como eu me sinto em relação a isso - Falou._

_Kikyo voltou ao banheiro para, então, continuar a desembaraçar as melenas, o olhar enfadonho, passava a mão pelos lábios para tirar o pouco batom restante. Era uma forma delicada de dizer que o beijo que outrora tiveram nada significou. Esnobava o beijo como ao próprio Inuyasha._

_- Eu sei... – Suspirou. - E mesmo assim continua a fazê-lo? Isso é tão típico de você, sabia! Isso é ridículo! Ridículo até mesmo para você, Inuyasha!_

_A jovem saiu do banheiro, pegou suas chaves. Quando ia passar pela porta, ele pareceu recuperar-se. Não permitira que ela colocasse um fim em tudo, pelo menos não assim. Não sem saber o que ele sentia._

_- Ridículo? - Gesticulava agora, o olhar brilhava de remorso e raiva, será que ela realmente não compreendia, mesmo depois de tanto tempo? Não compreendia que havia sentimentos em meio àquele caos? Essa situação estava começando a incomodá-lo._

_- Se... - A jovem tentava se manter calma, mas passar muito tempo com a mesma pessoa sempre fora desagradável para ela e aquele relacionamento já estava caótico. - Se você se importa tanto, então por que continua a fazê-lo?_

_Ele sentiu o peito comprimir. Fechou os olhos lentamente_ _achando tentadora a idéia de vê-la sair sem uma resposta. Mas aquilo não fazia seu estilo... e depois, não desejava que ela antes de partir soubesse de tudo? Era chegada à hora. Sua hora._

_- Por que... – Riu. Um riso um tanto desesperado. - Eu faço isso por você... Kikyo._

Aquela fora a última vez que a vira. Mas ainda se sentia mal. Talvez nunca fosse realmente se recuperar. Porém, agora, depois de tanto tempo já era até suportável. O que lhe incomodava era saber que fizera o mesmo com a pobre jovem. Uma jovem, que em outras circunstâncias e condições, talvez acordasse em seus braços todas as manhãs ensolaradas e sombrias.

_- E se eu me apaixonasse por... você ?_

_Kikyo riu. Aquele sorriso de escárnio tão típico. Ele remendou, tentando em vão consertar o estrago de uma ação impensada._

_- E se eu me apaixonasse por alguém... como você?_

_- Sofreria da mesma maneira._

Kikyo estava certa. Ele nunca desejou que algo estivesse tão incorreto, nem que as coisas pudessem ser completamente diferentes agora. Principalmente com uma nova garota.

Kagome, a garota que veria amanhã no próximo e (provável) último encontro.

* * *

**Oii. Tudo bem?**

**Como me pediram por uma continuação da continuação e até comentaram que leriam caso eu fizesse. Aqui está! xD Um pedacinho do passado de nosso não tão querido protagonista e uma pequena brechinha do que está por vir. Sim... possivelmente só haverá mais um capítulo! Para quem só havia planejado uma one foi um bom avanço, não acham?**

**Ahh.. 'Scared' está separada de 'Love Song' por um motivo bem simples. Pois apesar de ser uma continuação, sua leitura é apenas facultativa. Meus sinceros agradecimentos para quem leu e deixou reviews... em especial para a Marinapz4! (Você nem imagina o quanto me deixou feliz ao considerar minha humilde história boa o suficiente para estar em sua lista de histórias favoritas! (L) )**

**Até mais /o/**

**p.s: Leiam 'Negócio de Risco.'**

**p.s 2: Deixem reviews !**


	3. Underneath

**Underneath **- (Alanis Morissette)

.

.

**" Look at us in others kitchens**

**Look at us rallying all our defenses**

**Look at us waging war in our bedroom**

**Look at us jumping ship in our dialogues**

**There is no difference in what we're doing in here **

**It doesn't show up as big as it does out there **

**So why spend all our time in dressing our bandages **

**When we're the ultimate key to the cause right here **

**We're underneath. "**

" Olhe para nós, cortando nossos laços nesta cozinha

Olhe para nós, organizando as nossas defesas

Olhe para nós, fazendo guerra em nosso quarto

Olhe para nós, fugindo de nossas conversas

Não há diferença no papel que representamos aqui

E a diferença não aparece como sintomas maiores lá fora

Então pra que perder tempo escondendo quem somos

Quando nós temos a peça (resposta) fundamental para a causa bem aqui

Nosso alicerce. "

* * *

_- Eu senti muito pelo modo que tudo isso começo... mas, não me arrependo nem um pouco. – As mãos pareciam ter vida e vontade próprias, pois ele não conseguia mantê-las estáticas. _

' _Droga não era isso o que eu queria dizer. '_

_- Eu sempre quis o começo, mas tinha medo do fim. Porém se o fim for estar com você, tornar-me-ei corajoso. – Kagome nada dizia, e isso começou a afetar Inuyasha. O suor frio escorria por suas costas e borboletas voavam sem parar em seu estômago._

_- Podemos começar de novo? – uma última suplica. Uma suplica para uma nova chance, para quem sabe assim deixar o passado em seu lugar devido._

_Ela timidamente acenou que sim com a cabeça. E com um novo primeiro beijo selaram um novo começo por intermédio do que seria um último encontro._

**oOo**

Um estrondoso som do fechar de uma porta pode ser ouvido por toda parte daquele pequeno e bem mobiliado apartamento. Uma bela mulher deixou que seu corpo escorregasse para o chão e que seu coração novamente entrasse em compasso. Aqueles minutos dariam tempo para que ela se recuperasse antes que pudesse permitir-se pensar, sentir.

O pior tinha passado. Com toda certeza, lembrou-se, o primeiro encontro, a primeira troca de palavras depois de tanto tempo seria difícil. Mas ela já o vira. Falara com ele. E tinha sobrevivido. O sucesso tornou-a mais confiante. Pela primeira vez, em anos, ela permitiu-se recordar.

Tinha estado tão apaixonada! Conhecera um moço alto e galanteador, com cabelos maiores que o julgado sensato e olhos de uma cor exuberante que lhe fizeram perder qualquer noção de sensatez e o resultado foram doze meses de uma felicidade incrível seguida por uma mágoa indescritível.

Tinha ficado encantada por Inuyasha. Nunca havia conhecido ninguém parecido. Sabia agora que não havia mais ninguém como ele. Era único. Era brilhante, atraente, egoísta e temperamental. Sua arrogância era irresistível. Seus telefonemas às três da manhã eram aguardados como um tesouro. A última vez em que estivera em seus braços fora tão maravilhosa quanto a primeira. Ela havia caído em seus braços e lhe entregado sua inocência com a liberdade que surge juntamente com o amor cego e confiante.

Lembrou-se que ele dissera às palavras que desejara ouvir. Houve inesperadas caixas com rosas, piqueniques de surpresa, com vinho em copos de plástico e a união de corpos que era ao mesmo tempo intensa e consumidora. Porém quando o fim chegou, foi repentino – e muito doloroso.

A princípio, Kagome, atribuiu à distração e o aborrecimento dele a nova fase da vida que estavam vivendo. Fim do ensino médio, início do ensino superior. Jamais lhe passou pela cabeça que ele pudesse estar entediado. Era costume ela preparar o jantar na casa dele uma vez na semana. Era sempre uma noite agradável e particular, que ela valorizava acima de todas as outras. Sua chegada foi tão natural para ela, tão rotineira que, quando entrou no quarto e encontrou-o todo arrumado, só conseguiu pensar que ele decidira lhe fazer uma surpresa.

- Oi, gata, o que está fazendo aqui? – Aquelas palavras inesperadas foram ditas tão despreocupadamente que ela simplesmente ficou pasma. – Ah, hoje é o dia de nosso jantar romântico, não é? – Havia um ligeiro aborrecimento em seu tom, como se estivesse dizendo que tinha esquecido a hora marcada com o dentista. – Esqueci por completo. Desculpe, mas fiz outros planos.

- Outros planos? – ecoou ela. Ainda estava muito longe de compreender.

- Deveria ter telefonado para você, para poupar-lhe a viagem. Desculpe gata, mas vou partir.

- Partir?

- Vou sair. – Atravessou o quarto e olhou em seus olhos. Ela estremeceu. Os olhos de mais ninguém podiam ser tão calorosos ou tão frios, quanto os dele. – Não torne as coisas difíceis. Não quero magoá-la mais do que o necessário.

Sentiu então as lágrimas da compreensão formando-se em seus olhos, e sacudiu a cabeça para lutar contra elas e contra a aceitação. Suas lágrimas o deixaram furioso.

- Pare com isso! Não tenho tempo para lidar com choros. Só tente entender. Aceite tudo como experiência. Só Deus sabe como você precisa disso.

Agitado, ele afastou-se. E ela ficou parada no lugar, chorando sem emitir um som. Era a segunda vez em que sentia o mundo em suas costas, porém desta vez ele não voltaria atrás. Não voltaria e a salvaria com suas promessas e belas palavras.

- Não se faça passar por boba. – A voz calma e firme era mais assustadora do que a raiva dele. Pelo menos, a raiva era uma emoção. – Quando uma coisa termina, a gente esquece e segue em frente. – E virou-se, dando de ombros. – É a vida.

- Você não me quer mais? – Ela ficou parada humildemente, como um cão que espera que a coleira seja colocada novamente. Sua visão estava nublada pelas lágrimas, o que a impedia de ver a expressão dele. Por um momento, ele ficou em silêncio.

- Não se preocupe, gata – respondeu como voz displicente, brutal. – Outros irão querer você.

Ela virou-se e saiu correndo. E foi preciso mais do que um ano para que ele deixasse de ser a primeira coisa em que pensava todas as manhãs ao acordar.

Mas tinha sobrevivido, lembrou-se. E iria continuar sobrevivendo. Saiba que, basicamente, continuava a ser a mesma pessoa que havia se apaixonado por ele, só que agora possuía uma vivência mais sofisticada. Sua inocência tinha desaparecido e seria preciso mais de um homem como Inuyasha para fazê-la de boba novamente. Não, Kagome Higurashi não era mais a tola de ninguém.

* * *

Oii. Tudo bem?

Como eu havia dito, mais um capítulo. Mas antes de tudo eu gostaria de explicar o que eu tentei dizer no capítulo passado. Ele era simplesmente um capítulo sobre o passado, sobre como ele era usado pela Kikyo para apenas lhe satisfazer. E apesar de saber disso e lhe machucar muito, ele continua a fazê-lo por que ele a amava e, agora, inconscientemente, havia feito o mesmo com a Kagome e mais uma vez, começara a nutrir certos sentimentos por ela.

Eu sei que esperam um capítulo final, onde veríamos se nossos protagonistas ficariam juntos ou não. E seria, mas eu mudei de idéia. Fiz alguns anos passaram e resolvi junta-los novamente. Uma nova chance, agora só caberá a eles aproveitar ou não.

"**Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas; que de tão tortas acabam por se cruzar."**

Até mais /o/

p.s: Leiam 'Negócio de Risco.'

p.s 2: Deixem reviews !


	4. Inconsolable

**Inconsolable** - (Backstreet Boys)

.

.

**" I try to sleep**

**But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me**

**A thousand more regrets unraveling.**

**If you were here right now, I swear,**

**I'd tell you this:**

**Baby I don't want to waste another day**

**Keeping it inside it's killing me**

**Cause all I ever want, it comes right down to you**

**I'm wishing I could find the words to say**

**Baby I would tell you every time you leave**

**I'm inconsolable**

**I don't want to be like this,**

**I just want to let you know**

**Don't you know it, baby? ****"**

" Eu tento dormir

Mas o relógio está parado em pensamentos sobre você e eu

Mais mil arrependimentos se desenrolando.

Se você estivesse aqui agora, eu juro,

Eu te diria isso:

Querida, eu não quero desperdiçar outro dia

Guardando isso dentro de mim está me matando

Porque tudo o que eu quero, só tem a ver com você

Eu gostaria de poder encontrar as palavras para dizer

Querida, eu te diria toda vez que você partisse

Eu estou inconsolável

Eu não quero ficar assim

Eu só quero que você saiba

Você não sabe, querida? "

* * *

O estrondoso som do fechar da porta do apartamento de Kagome percorreu todo o andar. Inu Yasha, finalmente, retornara a realidade com o ruído. Ele acabara de ver Kagome após tanto tempo; acabara de conversar com ela, é claro se pequenas e secas trocas de palavras pudesse ser considerada uma conversa. A recepção não fora nada calorosa, mas ele já o esperava.

Alguns minutos passaram vagarosamente. Ele sabia que ela precisaria daqueles minutos, assim como ele. Eles seriam necessários para que corações entrassem em compasso e para que seus donos pudessem permitir-se pensar e sentir.

Bateu, com toda a sua coragem, a porta. Kagome sabia que era ele, só não sabia se deveria atendê-lo. Ou melhor, se conseguiria manter a pose ao fazê-lo.

A porta foi sendo lentamente aberta.

- O que faz aqui, Inu yasha? O que quer agora? – disse ela, deixando de lado toda sua falsa e polida educação.

Ele ficou olhando para ela durante vários segundos, depois enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Está bem – concordou. – Acho que não tenho o direito de esconder meus verdadeiros motivos e você merece alguma atenção da minha parte, depois do jeito com que já a tratei. – Não se aproximou, nem ameaçou entrar, mas os olhos fixaram-se diretamente nos dela. – Vim para cá por sua causa. Porque tinha que reconquistar você para não ficar louco.

- A mim? – A dor foi tão aguda que Kagome riu. Não choraria mais, não por ele. – Oh, Inu Yasha, por favor, diga a verdade. – Ela viu que ele vacilava antes de tirar as mãos dos bolos e começar a despentear os cabelos com gestos bruscos. – Você me dispensou, lembra? Você não me queria naquela época e não me quer agora. E aparecer no meu apartamento do nada não irá mudar isso.

- **Não queria! **– Ele se dirigiu com passos longos para dentro do apartamento; em um misto de força e raiva esbarrou em um vaso que havia na mesinha da entrada, quebrando-o. A raiva agora era nítida e vívida. – Você nem pode compreender o quanto eu queria você, como continuei querendo todos estes anos. Pensei que fosse ficar louco, de tanto que a desejava!

- Não, não quero ouvir isso. – Kagome afastou-se dele. – Não quero ouvir.

- Você perguntou. Agora vai ter de ouvir.

- Você me disse que não me queria – ela falou, irritada. – Nunca signifiquei nada para você. Simplesmente me disse que estava acabado e sacudiu os ombros como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nada, nada me magoou tanto quanto o jeito de você me colocar de lado. Mas eu sobrevivi, Inu Yasha, eu segui em frente! E você não vai aparecer do nada em minha vida e ficar me perturbando com suas mentiras!

- Sei o que fiz. – A raiva tinha desaparecido de sua voz, dando lugar à tensão. – Sei tudo o que disse para você, enquanto me olhava parada. Eu me odiei, eu ainda me odeio. Queria que você gritasse, xingasse, tornasse mais fácil para mim deixá-la. Mas você só ficou lá parada, com as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. Jamais vou esquecer como você estava.

Kagome conseguiu finalmente controlar-se e encarou-o de novo.

- Você disse que não me queria. Por que diria isso, se não fosse verdade?

- Por que você me assustava.

Ele disse isso com tal simplicidade que ela chegou a se assustar.

- Assustava você? **Eu **assustava **você**?

- Você não sabe o que fez comigo. Toda aquela doçura, toda aquela generosidade. Nunca me pediu nada, mesmo assim pediu tudo. – Ele começou a andar pelo apartamento. Kagome observava-o atônita. – Você era uma obsessão, foi o que eu me disse. Se a mandasse embora, a magoasse o suficiente para obrigá-la a me deixar, eu ficaria curado. Quanto mais tinha você, mais precisava de você. Acordava no meio da noite e a xingava por não estar mais lá. Depois, me xingava por precisar que estivesse lá. Tinha que fugir de você. Não podia admitir, nem para mim mesmo, que a amava.

- Me amava? – Kagome repetiu as palavras, como uma tonta. – Você me amava?

- Amava naquela época, amo agora e vou amar pelo resto da minha vida. – Inu Yasha respirou profundamente, como se as palavras o tivessem deixado chocado. – Mas não conseguia dizer para você. Não conseguia acreditar. – Parou de andar e olhou para ela. – Mantive contato com o que você fazia durante todos estes anos. Descobri toda sorte de desculpa para fazer isso. Quando descobri que você estava morando neste prédio, finalmente, consegui admitir para mim mesmo que não conseguia mais viver sem você. Fiz então um plano. Tinha pensado em tudo. – Deu um sorriso irônico para ela.

- Plano? – repetiu Kagome. A mente ainda girava.

- Era tudo de que eu precisava. Estava tão seguro de mim mesmo. Pensei que tudo o que teria a fazer seria me mudar para cá, e você cairia em meus braços. Como antigamente. Eu a teria de volta, casaria com você antes que percebesse tudo e você me daria uma palmadinha nas costas por ser tão esperto.

- Casar comigo? – As sobrancelhas de Kagome elevaram-se com a surpresa.

- E logo que nos casássemos – emendou Inu Yasha, como se Kagome não tivesse interrompido – não teria nunca mais que me preocupar em perdê-la outra vez. Simplesmente, não lhe daria o divórcio, mesmo que você teimasse muito. Eu merecia um bom chute nos dentes, gata, e foi o que você me deu. Em vez de cair nos meus braços, levantou o nariz e me mandou desaparecer com suas palavras secas. Mas isso não me afastou e nem vai me afastar. Não, você me amara uma vez, e eu vou fazer com que me ame de novo. Poderia lidar com sua raiva, mas com o gelo... Eu não sabia que podia ser ferido dessa maneira. Foi um grande choque. Ver você de novo... – Fez uma pausa, enquanto parecia lutar para achar as palavras. – É uma tortura, pura e simples, estar tão perto de você e não poder tê-la. Por isso estou aqui, pondo meu plano em ação. Quero dizer-lhe o que você significa para mim...

- Inu Yasha...

- É melhor me deixar terminar – disse ele. – Não vou conseguir tocar nisto outra vez. Eu quase fique louco nestes últimos anos ao pensar nos homens com quem você tinha estado. Nos homens que poderiam tê-la de novo, quando eu não poderia.

- Nunca estive com outro homem além de você – Kagome interrompeu-o com brandura.

A expressão de Inu Yasha mudou de uma fúria mal contida para confusão, antes de ele estudar-lhe o rosto com sua intensidade familiar.

- Por quê?

- Por que toda vez que começava um relacionamento lembrava de que ele não era você.

Como se sentisse uma dor profunda, Inu Yasha fechou os olhos e virou-se de costas para ela.

- Gata, nunca fiz nada na minha vida para merecer você.

- Não, possivelmente não. – Ela dirigiu-se a ele e parou bem às costas dele. – Inu Yasha, se você me quer, fale, me diga por quê. Me peça Inu Yasha. Quero ouvir tudo.

- Está bem. – Ele moveu os ombros enquanto se virava, mas seu olhar não era casual. – Kagome... – Esticou a mão para tocá-la no rosto, mas logo enfiou-a novamente no bolso. – Eu a quero, desesperadamente, porque a vida não é suportável sem você. Preciso de você porque é, e sempre foi, a melhor parte da minha vida. Amo você por motivos que levariam horas para explicar. Me aceite de volta, por favor. Case comigo.

Ela sentiu o impulso de jogar-se em seus braços, mas conteve-se. _'Não torne as coisas tão fáceis para ele' _dizia sua consciência. É, as coisas tinham sempre sido muito fáceis para Inu Yasha. Kagome sorriu para ele, mas não se moveu.

- Está bem – disse simplesmente.

- Está bem? – Ele franziu a testa, duvidando. – Está bem o quê?

- Eu me caso com você. É o que você quer, não é?

- É, droga, mas...

- O mínimo que você pode fazer, Inu Yasha, é me beijar. É o tradicional.

Suavemente, ele descansou as mãos nos ombros dela.

- Gata, quero que você tenha certeza, porque jamais conseguirei largar você. Se for por gratidão, estou desesperado o suficiente para aceitar. Mas quero que pense no que está fazendo.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Gata, pelo amor de Buda...

- Agora... você vai me beijar, ou vou ter que obrigá-lo?

E eles se beijaram... o vaso foi colado e o resto você já sabem.

**FIM! ( MESMO! )**

**

* * *

**

Oiiee. Tudo bem?

Eu sei que faz um bom tempo que não apareço e peço desculpas. Tantas coisas boas e muitas outras ruins aconteceram nesse meio tempo. Mas tudo bem :D

Como eu finalmente, encontrei tempo e inspiração, aqui está o capítulo final da short fic. O nono capítulo de 'Negócio de Risco' saíra na sexta, provavelmente, por que eu tenho prova para estudar sabe!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E ahh.. eu fiz algumas pequenas alterações nos anteriores, como nomear os personagens, para tornar a história mais fácil de compreender. xD

Sem mais delongas, agradeço muito a quem leio a short fic e pelas reviews. Obrigada mesmo de coração!

Até \o\


End file.
